PJO-HoO One-Shots
by iisAnonymousperson
Summary: This is going to be a series of of oneshots. There will be separate universes within the story; the title of the chapter will tell you what universe the story is in. More details will be explained in the first chapter titled details.
1. Chapter 1

_**DETAILS**_

Hi, it's Lizzy!

So I have this story idea I want to try out. It'll be a series of one-shots but they'll all be in the same universe.

You will be able to tell if the part/chapter is in this universe by the title. It will be

"Part # {7HBH}" The stories will all be connected and create a larger picture. Random short stories will not have any special add-on in the title.

Stories where they are all grown and living the mortal world will be titled {Mtl-Fam}

(The parts in the {} means '7 Half Blood Heroes' and 'Mortal-Family')

if if I decide to include other universes, I will include info at the top of the chapter in the form of an A/N


	2. Ant-Eaters Mtl-Fam

Percy was settling in for the night when a something jumped on him. Surprised, he jumped up and swung riptide at it. He heard a clang as his sword connected with another. He opened his eyes to see sparkling grey eyes framed by black hair. "Daddy!" The giggling girl exclaimed, "I'm getting better!"

Percy sighed and put his sword up. "Ranae! You scared me! What if you hadn't blocked? You would've died!"

"Sorry daddy." Ranae said. "But I got faster!"

"Yes you did, sweetie." Percy said, picking up the six year old. "Now go to bed."

As he left his daughters room, he heard Ranae call out "Daddy tell me a story!"

Chuckling, he walked back into the room. "Well, it all started when my friend Grover lost his pants..."

Annabeth hid in the hallway listening to her husband and daughter bond. She shook her head in amusement when Ranae shouted "No daddy! It wasn't an ant-eater! It was a monster named after the ant-eater!"


	3. Octachel

**Btw, is that their ship-name?**

 **Ok, I saw this pic by Viria(?[i think]) and I just had write this. I know Rachel is an eternal maiden like the hunters, but the scene that popped into my head was too cute, and I ship it, just a little bit (? ﾟﾏﾻ** **).**

 **If you are reading this on , please check out the picture on my Wattpad account. I am called SecretlyAnonymus, and yes, the misspell is on purpose**.

Rachel POV.

It was around eleven at night when I had the nightmare. It was of the end of the Greek-Roman war/feud. I saw Will and Nico talking to Octavian, by the "onager," Annabeth had called it.

Will looked nervous and jittery. Nico was staring cooly at Octavian while the b*st*rd himself was 'prepping' the thing. He was the only one who didn't notice the rope on his ankle. He pulled the lever.

Octavian went flying along with the Imperial Gold mixture. The Explosion rocked the Earth. Gaia was put back to sleep.

The dream switched. In a small crater, there was a scrawny blond haired boy. Octavian. That ******* survived!

After that, the dream turned staticky and faded out. I put it down to a nightmare, dreams, but I knew, in my heart, that it was real. Octavian was alive. But how? The explosion should have killed him. And if not that, then the fall. He was so confusing.

-Oh, look. Kronos is back-!-

It was two weeks before the feeling came. I think it is an Oracle of Delphi thing. My spine tingled, I hadn't gotten much sleep that night and I had a pounding headache. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were glowing a little. I knew that it meant a dream or prophecy would come true.

The day passed normally. I ate breakfast, went to Arts-and-Crafts, then I practiced with Annabeth. After that, I had lunch and then I went to my cave and drew or painted or whatever I felt like doing. At around nine at night, I left the campfire and went to bed, hoping to get some sleep or at least get rid of the headache. What I found there immediately took away said headache.

He was there, pacing my office - which wasn't really an office - looking nervous. Octavian. He had a backpack on, and a stuffed bear in his hands. I marched up to him, pointing my finger at his chest.

"How are you alive?" I demanded, though I didn't miss the relief in his eyes when he saw me.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would." I poked him in the chest make sure he was real. He was. Dang it.

"Yeah, well, I don't." I said, trying to get mad, but I couldn't. He looked like a lost puppy.

I turned around and started pacing. I thought about everything in the last three months. Nothing. I went through every scene I could think of. Nothing. I remembered all the sleepless nights, trying to avoid nightmares and thinking of ways to get rid of the very boy in front of me. I could feel the anger swelling up in my chest.

"You!" I shouted. Octavian looked startled and a little terrified. "You're the reason I can't sleep at night, the source of the nightmares!" I shouted, poking him in the chest again. "Umm... I'm sorry?" He looked so confused it was almost adorable. I kept ranting though. Right as I was about to punch him in the face, he interrupted. "Want one?" He asked, his head held high and a deep blush dusting his face.

I looked down at the bear he was offering. My eyes softened. It looked exactly like an old bear I used to have.

I remembered a friend of mine from when I still lived in his neighborhood. Vi. My old friend Vi gave it to me. He never told me his real name, but I knew that it was just a nickname. Then we moved from California to New York and I never saw him again.

"Really?" I whispered. I softly took the bear, not waiting for an answer. My eyes stung, but I wasn't about to cry.

"Yeah, Rach. I've missed you." I got angry. He was irritating me; only Vi called me that. I looked up at Octavian, planning to punch him but instead I found something else. Hair like white gold, pale blue eyes. The slight bend in his nose from a punch, likely around ten years old, he would've been six years old. "Vi..?" I asked. He smiled a little, and nodded. I ran at him and pounded on his chest. "Why did you act like that? How long have you known that it was me? Why?" I had trears streaming down my face but I didn't care.

He answered all my questions. "I had to. It would look strange if I suddenly changed my mind on Greeks after a meeting with their Oracle. I convinced myself it was better that way. I was stupid." He said. I laughed bitterly. "You got that right." I said. He continued. "I knew the minute I saw you and as for why? I have no idea. I'm so sorry Rach." By the time was finished, I was sobbing. He scooped me up in his arms and sat down. "I'm sorry Rach, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating. Eventually, I calmed down. I felt myself slipping away, but before I did, I lifted my head up to his and kissed him. "I forgive you." I said and everything went dark.

 **Sorry this is so bad. It 11 at night and I'm tired. It was kinda rushed, and likely confusing, but I think it's kinda cute.**

 **\- Lizzy**


	4. Percababies Mtl-Fam

Percy and Annabeth have 4 kids, Ranae, Aaron, Mylee and Dylan. They go to a K-12 school. They all have a group of friends. And there are bullies.

If you hear anything offensive, please remember that this is from my characters personality and thoughts, not mine.

There are pictures on my Wattpad account. Here are character descriptions.

Ranaë; 16, 10th grade. Grey eyes, black curly hair.

Aaron; 14, 9th grade. Grey eyes, Messy blonde hair.

Mylee; 8, 3rd grade. Gray-Green eyes, curly blonde hair.

Mylee and Dylan are fraternal twins.

Dylan; 8, 3rd grade. Blue-Green eyes, long-ish black hair.

Sharon's POV (The bully)

I laughed as Mylee fell to the ground. The Jacksons were all stuck up spoiled brats. Well, all of them except for Aaron. Aaron was my boyfriend. He was Hot with a capital H! His eyes were and intimidating grey and his hair was like gold. Though they had the same last name, they weren't actually related. Jackson was a pretty common last name after all. Dylan stood up from when I tripped him and helped his twin up. I shoved both of them one more time before stomping off to homeroom. I cursed my mom for making me go to a school with kids! Why couldn't I have gone to a regular high school?

I had homeroom with Aaron! I spent the whole thirty minutes staring at him. He was so cute. I heard he got named captain of the swim team. I didn't know why he chose swimming when he was tall enough to do basketball, strong enough to play football (but he wasn't packed with muscle, he was lean), and had the best hand-eye coordination of any baseball player ever!

He drawing a portrait for art. I didn't like art, but I took it because I wanted Aaron to like me.

The next period I had math, with Ranae. She was so perfect! I mean, there's no way she gets all A's! There's no way she isn't cheating. After the pop quiz, that she passed again, I got on my phone. My friend Amber had been texting me.

 _Hey can u come over 2nite I have hot guy name Charlie gtg by_

I rolled my eyes.

 _No, im getting Aaron 2nite I'll talk to you ltr Don't get preggie_

I responded. Amber was the school slut, but she was my closest friend, for some reason.

 _Y wuld u think that_

She texted back. The ball rang and I put my phone away. I grabbed my things and walked out of the room. "Hey Ranaë!" I called. She didn't stop though, she sped up. I ran to catch up, but the bell rang before I could do anything. The next two periods I had English. It was such a stupid class! By the time art rolled around at sixth period, I was bored out my mind and happy to do something different. Five minutes into art though, we got an announcement.

"Hello students, it's your principle, Mr. Gonzalez. Our staff has been informed that... Whatever, I am not following this script. Basically, the famous Olympic Gymnast and Swimmer, Percy Jackson is going to be visiting our school. We don't why, but he has agreed to sign for students. Have a great Thursday, and I'll see you tomorrow."

When I heard the name PERCY JACKSON, I flipped. The Percy Jackson?

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate, and I wasn't the only one. By the time that the final bell rang, I had all my stuff. Posters, swim fins, everything.

I rushed outside, unable to wait.

Unfortunately, I saw the Jacksons. All three of them.

I glanced at the frappe Amber had gotten me. I didn't need it. I walked to the three, and at the last minute, I 'tripped'. "Oops, sorry." I said, sweetly. Ranae looked at the ice and whipped dripping down the front of her shirt. Dylan licked up the syrup on his face. "Yum!" He said. Ranae looked at him weirdly. I took the chance to shove Mylee. Ranae helped her sister and stepped in front of her siblings. "Oh! Youw going to hid behiwnd youw big tough siwstew!" I said mockingly. I shoved Ranae, and I saw Amber come up behind the twins and grab their collars. She lifted them up, so they were choking.

"What is going on here?" I heard a handsome voice behind me ask. I spun around to find Percy!

"Just giving them what they deserve sir." I said respectfully.

I saw an eyebrow rise. He looked at the three behind me then back at me. "Oh? And what did these three do?" He asked.

"Danae is too perfect! There is no way she isn't cheating! And Riley is a spoiled brat and Darran worse than his sister! He's a spoiled brat and distrusting!"

He looked behind me, at the three. "Is this true, Danae?" He asked. "No sir. And it's Ranae. This is my brother and sister, Dylan and Mylee. I make those good grades by studying, and the twins are some of the nicest kids you'll ever meet. Although, Dylan can be gross sometimes." Mylee was nodding.

"Sir, they are lying! I know they are!"

He didn't look convinced though. By that time, there was a crowd. "I don't think so," He said, "in fact, I know they are telling the truth."

"Ex-use me?" I demanded. "How would you know? You just met them!"

I saw Aaron in the crowd. He looked torn between laughing and puking. But I ignored him.

"Actually, I've known Ranae for sixteen years and the twins for eight. After all-" He didn't get to finish his "matter-of-fact" sentence. Mylee interrupted, screeching "Daddy!"

I turned to find this mysterious 'daddy', completely forgetting about Percy, only to be horrified when I saw her jumping into Percy's arms. "You see, I walked into you bullying you my children. And I cannot stand that." Percy said. Turned to run away, only to find my boyfriend there. "Aaron!" I gasped, running towards him. I meant to hug him, but he stepped to the side. "You've been bullying my bother and sisters?" He asked angrily. Oh crap. "Your related?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I cannot be with you knowing you've been the one giving them the bruises I treat every night. We're done." He said and walked over a grey convertible.

After that, I spent the rest of the year trying to make up for being a bully and trying to get Aaron back. It didn't work through, and he ended up dating this nerd with blue eyes and orange haired girl called Melyssa. That bitch, stealing my boyfriend. I couldn't tear them apart though.

I entered the hotel where the ten year reunion would be held. I was sure that I could get Aaron. A little kid ran around the adults feet, and came in my direction. She had frizzy orange hair and grey-green eyes. I tripped her. "Daddy! I found the girl you were telling me about!" She screamed. How could she talk like that? A man with blonde hair and grey eyes came and picked her up. Aaron. I had just thrown away my chance with him. Oh well. Maybe I'll find true love someday. Maybe.

 **You like..? Yes, no? Please comment your answers.**


	5. Plot-Bunny-Thing

**This is a plot bunny type thing. Someone can adopt this and create an actual story, but please tell me before you do.**

The boy stumbled down the street. He pushed the door open. Just entering the place could make him feel better. Sweet on America candy shop always did that. He could be with his mom and away from the walrus he called a step-father. He knew he could easily kill the man - the boy was pretty smart - but he didn't, because heroes didn't do that. That's right, hero. His mother always spoke of the Greek heroes like Heracles and Perseus. She would describe their powers - "...children of Poseidon can talk to horses and control water, but children of Zeus could control lightning and air..." - and the boy put two and two together. "What just happened? Did I really kill that - that dog-seal thing with the pond? - It was painfully obvious to the boy that he was a demigod, and from what he could do, he had a pretty good idea of who's kid he was.

He spent much time in the library, searching up the Greek myths. It kept him away from the step-father. At first, the boy thought, if my father is a god, why did he leave us? Why does he let us suffer? But as he learned more, read more, he realized what his father could do was limited to the the Ancient Laws.

The boy somehow got his hands on celestial bronze, the metal of the gods. He had a sword that one time, had turned into a pen. He guessed it was a gift from his father. The monsters were becoming more frequent, but as he was so young, they didn't attack all that often.

The boy had also made sure he could use his powers, on a daily basis instead of just relying on instinct.

The smell of sour straws brought him out of his musings. Looking around, the boy found his mother. "Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Percy..."

Percy and his mother spent three hours at the candy store before leaving at seven. His mom unlocked the door right as Percy ate his last piece of candy. What he saw inside made him nearly puke in fear. There was a hellhound and a draconea. He pulled out his pen-sword - which he had named Riptide due to a dream - but his mother told him to run to his room. Percy shook his head and uncapped Riptide. His mother gasped.

"How long?" She asked. Percy jumped into action though, ignoring her question. The hellhound pounced and raked its claws across his chest. He stabbed it and went after the draconea, but it got a shot fired off before he killed it. It burst into golden dust, dropping the bow. Percy turned to look at his mother, but she had an arrow going through her right side. It had punctured her lung. As she fell over, Percy caught her, pulling her phone out of her pocket. He knew that without major help, she would die in minutes.

"A few years..." He said to answer her earlier question as he dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. Percy put on his act. "My mo-mommy has something in h-her chest. Help her! Please!" He sobbed. "Hey, hey it's okay sweetie. I'm sending an ambulance right now. What's your address?"

"7593 Thirty-seventh street." Percy said. "Alright honey, can you tell me your name?" She asked. "P-Percy, miss." He said. "Alright Percy, how old are you?"

"I-I'm six." He answered. "Okay Percy, can you tell me how the thing got in her chest?"

"Monster. Monster put it there."

The lady asked another question. "Is there anyone else with you?"

Percy gasped. He had forgotten about Gabe. "No! Don't make me stay with Smelly Gabe! He - he hit us."

The operator was silent for a minute. "Alright Percy. We won't make you stay with him. Is there any family you can stay with?"

"No. Mommy didn't have bothers or sisters. But mommy has a friend. His name is Tony. I don't know his last name. I can call him though!"

"Okay Percy, call Tony. What is your mothers name, though?"

"Sally, her name is Sally."

"Okay Percy, the ambulance will be there in a few minutes."

Percy called Tony right as the ambulance pulled up. The sirens woke Gabe up from his drunken sleep. "Punk! You woke me up. Now you'll get it!" He yelled before punching Percy in the face. The paramedics were knocking on the door, but Gabe just ignored them. They eventually busted down the door. Their eyes went wide when they saw Percy's mom on the floor, dying and Gabe towering over Percy, the latter having a blood-stained, ripped up shirt. The police, probably there because of the 'monster', took Gabe down while the paramedics went over to Sally and checked her pulse. They quickly brought in a stretcher and took her to the hospital. One of the police men walked over to Percy.

"Are you Percy?" He asked. Percy nodded. "Okay Percy, have you called your friend? We're going to take you to our station and want to be able to tell him where to go." He explained. Percy shook his head no. He gave his moms phone to the police man; it was already set up to call him. As the man called Tony, another officer, a woman this time, and led Percy to one of the cars.

"Hey, Percy, we're going to take you to the station where your friend will pick you up kay? Do you want to grab any of your stuff? I'll wait right here, come back to this car." The lady said, patting the car. Percy nodded and ran back up to his room. There wasn't much in there, but he had one of his old plushies from before Gabe. He was really attached to it, because it represented his life before Gabe.

Right as he was about to leave, the man from before came in and handed Percy the phone. He didn't say anything, just nodded. Percy nodded back before heading to the car.

Percy spent twenty minutes at the station before Tony got there. While he waited,he learned that the man's name was Alfredo. No joke. The woman's name was Brienne. After a few failed attempts at conversation, Percy just sat there with the shark toy.

The door opened. Tony came in; all decked out in a suit and everything. "Hey li'l buddy! How are you?" He asked, trying to be positive.

"Hi Tony." Percy said sullenly. He hopped off his chair and took Tony's hand.

Once in the car, Percy dropped the act. Maybe it was because he knew of his heritage, but the attack didn't surprise him. He was surprised, though, by the monsters going after his mom. Around the other adults, Percy acted like a hysterical six year old who lost his mom, but after leaving the station, he dropped the act. Yes, he was upset, but he knew he would have to deal with losses and why not just jump in the deep end from the get-go?

Plus, Percy was pretty sure that Tony knew about his dad.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

So I writing this and i wanted to know if maybe I should continue it? I would be posting it on this account and my account too.


	6. Sally's Parents

_**A/N**_

 _So it seems that the '{}' in the chapter titles aren't working. I will keep doing what I have been doing; adding it on at the end of the title._

 _Alright, this has been taking too long._

 _Also, this will play into all my other one-shots._

Percy was looking through some old boxes when he found a journal. The journal was empty except for one page. Being the curious seventeen year old he was, he decided to read it.

At Olympus, Percy seemed to be angry. He took a deep breath. "Look, this is really important. Call Hades, Melinoe, and Persephone because this is important for all of them." He said.

Two hours later, sixteen gods, one demigod and one mortal (Percy somehow convinced them to let his mother up) were listening to Athena read a journal out loud.

 **I handed my daughter over to her uncle. "Keep her safe." I said. "We'll be back in two weeks."**

 **Sally had tears streaming down her face.**

 **"Mommy! Don't go!" She screamed. Earlier, when she woke up from her nap, she told us she had a nightmare. Apparently our plane would crash, but that was just her young imagination.**

 **"Of course I'll keep her safe, Ranae. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?" Nathan exclaimed.**

 **I laughed, pulling Aaron to the car. "Bye Sally, bye Nathan! I'll see you in a few weeks!"**

 **In the two hours it took to reach the airport, I thought about my daughters dream. Is it possible her dream was a vision? I thought. She is a legacy. But her godly blood is so thin, so diluted, she's already mostly mortal. Oh grandmother, please protect us on this trip. Let us come back to see our daughter again!**

 **When I was a little girl, eight or nine years old, my mother told me about her ancestry. My grandmother is Melinoe, goddess of ghosts. Melinoe's father is Hades, which is why I am worried. Would Zeus really try to get at Hades by killing me or Sally? I didn't know. I heard a loud roar; we had arrived.**

 **Two hours later, we were sitting down, waiting for our plane to take off. Sitting on my right was Aaron and on my left was a sweet little girl, about a year older than my daughter. She had her tray down, drawing.**

 **"What are you drawing?" I asked her.**

 **"My Daddy says not to talk to strangers." Came her response.**

 **"Well," I said, "your Daddy is a really smart man. But I like to think that strangers are friends waiting to be found."**

 **The girl giggled. "My name is Ranae. What's yours?" I asked. She giggled again. "Mylee." She said.**

 **"Look!" Mylee held up her picture. "That's me, and that's my brother AJ and that's my mommy and my daddy!" She said. A strand of curly blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. "Aww. That's so sweet!" I said, brushing the strand behind her ears. "Where is your Mommy and Daddy and AJ?" I asked.**

 **"AJ is too little to come on the plane. Daddy had to go ahead of me because I got sick. But I'm all better now!" She said with a big smile on her face. I reached inside my purse for the markers that I carry around for Sally. "Well, Mylee, I've noticed that you don't have any colors. Would you like to you mine?" I said, presenting the markers. "Ooh! Thank you Miss Ranae!" She squealed.**

 **I smiled at her childishness. She was a surprisingly good drawer. "Where's your mommy, Mylee?" I asked her. I looked at the paper. "Daddy said that Mommy died when I was a baby. He said that her eyes were gray, like mine. I look like her." She said. "Aww. My mommy died to when I was little. I was older than you, a teenager, to be exact." She looked at me, then went back to coloring. I could see the anger and sadness in her eyes, but neither of us told the other we were sorry. We both knew it didn't help. I looked over at Aaron; he was reading a book called Fahrenheit 451. I had read it when I was younger. It was a good book.**

 **An hour passed and I had dozed off, but then the plane shook. Some people shrieked. I looked outside; there was a storm brewing. Mylee looked terrified, but she was quiet. "Mylee," I said. She looked at me. I opened my arms and she jumped, giving me a hug.**

 **Grandmother! If you can do anything, please do! I screamed in my head. In the outside though, I was calm. The flight attendants were trying to calm everyone down. The plane tilted and I hugged Mylee a little tighter. Tears were squeezing out of the corner of her eyes. She shook a little, silently crying. "Shh, Mylee, everything is fine." I said. The plane straightened out. Some of the occupants quieted down, but then everything got really bright. It was white for a minute, then dark. And quiet. Outside of the window, I could see that the engines under the wing of the plane weren't moving. The lights were out. Then the plane tiled down. And down, and down until we were in a nose-dive.**

 **The electricity came back on, but the engines were stalling. I gave Aaron what was probably our last kiss.**

 **Right before we hit the ground, I thought, Someone tell Sally. Grandmother, please.**

 **I felt intense pain, and then it was gone.**

 **"Miss Ranae! What's happening?" I heard. I opened my eyes to see a waiting room. The voice came from Mylee. Aaron was in the corner, but he looked lost. I don't think he even remembered himself.**

 **I looked back at Mylee, and smiled. "It's okay Mylee. We're here." She looked around. "It's so gray." She said.**

 **I stood up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, lets go check in." I said, waking to the man who looked like he ran the place. Charon, I assumed. He looked at me. "Hi, Charon right? Can you ferry us across?" I asked. The man looked surprised.**

 **"Umm... Really?" He asked. I assumed he wasn't used to people knowing, but not caring, that they were dead.**

 **I smiled and nodded. "Charge for two please. I'm taking this little girl with me." I told him.**

 **Four hours later, it was our turn to be judged. I knelt down to Mylee's level. "Alright. Are you scared?" Mylee nodded. "I'm going to go first." I told her. The judges looked through my life. I had opened and orphanage and made sure that all the orphans felt cared for. "Elysium!" The judges bellowed. They tried to lead me to Elysium, but I wouldn't go without Mylee. When she came out, she asked me, "He called me a daughter of Athena? What does that mean? And he said that because I'm so young. I automatically get Elysium. What does that mean?" I laughed. "I'll tell you later, Mylee. I'll explain everything. But first, lets go." I said, and with that, we walked through the gates.**

Athena put the book down. "Well then." She said. Sally looked like she was going to pass out. Hades was looking at Melinoe, then Sally, then Percy, then back to Melinoe.

Annabeth, who had shown up halfway through the story, was doing the same as Hades.

"Melinoe has children?" She asked.

"Yeah. Only one, I had a daughter. That was nearly a hundred years ago. I recovered Ranae's journal paper, and she wrote down the rest after she died. I guess Sally never found it though." Melinoe said.

Something clicked in Percy's mind. "Wait. Did you know the whole time?" He asked.

Melinoe nodded sheepishly.

Percy hummed.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Aren't Melinoe's parents Hades and Persephone?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that's why I made them invite all three of them."

"If Melinoe is your great great grandmother, then doesn't that make Hades and Persphone your great great great grandparents? And of Persephone is your great great great grandmother, then her parents would also be related to to you. Those are Zeus and Demeter.

Percy, you are related to every son and daughter of Kronos possible. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and Demeter. It's no wonder you're so powerful."

Sally finally did pass out with an "Oh Percy..."

 _ **Is it good? Please comment your opinions!**_


End file.
